A Story of Desire & Duty
by Firefly318
Summary: - 'Bist du böse' hatte das Mädchen gefragt. Eine Frage, die er sich seit geraumer Zeit selbst stellte und, während er den Anhänger seiner Kette umschloss, bedauerte er, das Mädchen nie wiedersehen zu können. - Der Prolog einer Geschichte über Pflichten, Verlangen, Liebe und Rache eingepackt mit etwas Humor in der Welt von Harry Potter. Oder zumindest war das meine Absicht ;)


Hey zusammen! Schön, dass ihr auf meine Geschichte gestoßen seid. Da dies meine erste Veröffentlichung wird, bin ich für Feedback und Kritik sehr offen - vor allem was meinen Schreibstil betrifft - also haltet euch nicht zurück. ;)

Ich kann leider noch nicht allzu viel über die Personen oder die Geschichte verraten (es soll ja spannend bleiben).. Aber so viel sei gesagt : ich lege viel Wert darauf, dass die Geschichte mit der Harry Potter Realität logisch zusammenpasst und die Charaktere so bleiben, wie man sie kennt. Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und keine Sorge, die nächsten Kapitel sind sogar schon geschrieben :)

Liebe Grüße, Firefly

Es saß da und weinte fürchterlich: ein kleines Mädchen von kaum sieben Jahren. Es kauerte in der Ecke und presste sich so weit wie möglich unter den großen Schrank im Esszimmer. Und doch konnte es den Blick nicht von dem Geschehen anwenden. Zwei Personen: eine bösartig lachende Frau und ein Junge daneben - Junge? Junge Mann? Er mochte vielleicht 15 Jahre alt sein -. Das Mädchen sah seine Mutter, wie sie auf dem Boden kniete und schluchzte. Ein Mord würde geschehen.

Noch war nichts passiert, noch lebte die Mutter. Doch das kleine Mädchen wusste, dass sie sterben würde. Es wollte das nicht, aber es konnte nichts dagegen tun. Verstummt und wie angewurzelt kauerte es da. Tränen liefen die Wange herunter und niemand war bei ihr, um sie wegzuwischen. Und so sah das kleine Mädchen, wie der junge Mann seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn auf die Mutter richtete. Auf seinen Lippen lagen die Worte, die ihr Herz für immer zum Stillstand bringen würden. Die Frau an seiner Seite lachte erneut. Und dann hatte sich die Mutter für einen Augenblick nicht unter Kontrolle. Sie tat das Schlimmste, was eine Mutter in der Situation tun konnte, aber das, was ihr Herz von ihr verlangte: ihr Blick huschte - Wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde - zu ihrer geliebten Tochter. Nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch er hatte es bemerkt.

Augenblicklich war der Todesfluch vergessen, denn nun hatte der Junge etwas viel Interessanteres gefunden. Er ließ den Zauberstab senken und ging auf das kleine Mädchen zu. Und auch dieses konnte den Blick nicht von ihm lenken. Er war ein Mörder, doch in diesem Moment sah man weder Hass noch Wut oder Mordlust in seinen Augen. Nein, eher Neugier. Das Mädchen blickte zu ihm auf und er bückte sich und blickte zu ihr herunter. Er betrachtete diese unschuldigen blau-grünen Augen und vergaß plötzlich alles Andere. Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein, ganz so als wartete sie auf die eine Reaktion, die die Welt wieder loslaufen ließ. Und diese eine Reaktion blieb nicht aus: die Mutter sprang auf und schrie, wollte den jungen Mann davon abhalten, ihrer geliebten Tochter etwas anzutun. Doch dann fiel sie auf den Boden zurück. Tot. Ermordet von der Frau.

"Komm zu mir." Die Stimme des Jungen war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und vielleicht lag sogar etwas Bedauern in ihr.

Das Mädchen zögerte und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Töte das Miststück einfach", lachte die Frau. Er antwortete nicht.

Noch immer hatte er den Blick nicht abgewendet. "Ein guter Mörder empfindet nie Mitleid, auch nicht mit jungen Abtrünnigen."

Keine Antwort.

"Na schön. Mach mit ihr, was du willst. Wir jagen Höllenfeuer auf das Haus, sie wird es so oder so nicht lebend rausschaffen."

Damit verschwand die Frau nach draußen. Ihre Stimme war schlimmer, grausamer und als sie weg war krabbelte das kleine Mädchen tatsächlich unter dem Schrank hervor. Selbst der junge Mann schien davon überrascht.

" Hast du keine Angst vor mir?", fragte er noch immer flüsternd.

Das Mädchen sah ihn weiter mit großen Augen an. "Bist du böse?"

Daraufhin fing der junge Mann an zu lachen. "Ich habe gerade deine Mutter getötet und du fragst noch, ob ich böse sei?"

Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und flüsterte: "Sie ist böse."

Nun betrachtete er es noch interessierter. Ihm gefiel das kleine Mädchen. Es war anders als so viele.

"Aber mein Papa ist nicht böse."

"Ich weiß", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. Dann richtete er sich auf: "Meiner schon", und verließ das Haus.

Draußen wartete bereits die grausam lachende Frau auf ihn und ließ das Höllenfeuer auf das Haus los. Er stand stumm daneben. Schon viele Morde hatte er begangen und auch schon einige Kinder sterben sehen, doch diesmal fühlte er zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Zweifel. 'Bist du böse?' hatte das Mädchen gefragt. Eine Frage, die er sich seit geraumer Zeit selbst stellte und, während seine Hand den Anhänger seine Kette umschloss, bedauerte er, das Mädchen nie wiedersehen zu können.


End file.
